


FHQ AU IwaOi

by HikaIta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Demon!Oikawa, FHQ AU, Fluff, M/M, knight!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaIta/pseuds/HikaIta
Summary: It's just another drabble abour IwaOi FHQ AU
The italic one is translation of Back number's song lyric "Boku no namae wo"
I Hope you like it ^^





	

IwaOi FHQ AU

Iwaizumi Hajime as Knight

Oikawa Tooru as Demon King

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_It’s as if you’ve always known_

_Because you found me_

_And placed your hand upon my wounds_

_You must surely come from the future_

_Smiling, you embraced my head_

_Filled only with unwanted memories_

 

“Don’t play with him! He have weird things on his head!” The kids pointing at him.

 

"Stay away from my child! You demon!” stone keep throwing at him. He running back to the forest, protecting himself from the human.

 

Oikawa panting. His eyes watering, he bit his lower lips try to holding his voice. The bush behind him, rustled. Oikawa look behind terrified.

 

He stepped back try to get away from the bush. A head appear from the bush. “Hey, did you see a cicada around here?” the boy from the bush asked.

 

Oikawa look at the boy with panic.

 

The boy frowning and his lips pouty little bit. “Hey I’m asking you. Did you hear me?”

Oikawa nodding. “I-If you want to catch cicada and other you can find them there.” Oikawa pointed the way.

 

The boy look at the little demon pointing. “Thanks!” He smile brightly at the demon. He go to the direct that Oikawa show him.

 

Oikawa surprise that the boy smile at him. “W-wait!”

 

The boy stopped and look at him.

 

Oikawa look down, hesitated. “I….. I can show you the way….” He said shyly.

 

“Cool! Then let’s go! Oh, by the way I’m Iwaizumi Hajime!” Iwaizumi introduce to the demon when they walk together.

 

Oikawa confuse with Iwaizumi behavior, usual human like Iwaizumi scare at him. But Iwaizumi is talk to him, smile at him, even tell him his name.

 

“Hhhhmmmm, Did you have a name?”

 

Iwaizumi’s ask make him snap from his thought. “I… I’m Oikawa…. Oikawa Tooru…”

 

Iwaizumi grinning. “Tooru then. Nice to know you!”

 

That was the first time Oikawa met Iwaizumi. The first time he know not all human are scary and evil. And the first time Oikawa have a friend that he always want.

_Now, I grip your hand and look into your eyes as much as I can_

_If everyday is like this, then if you’d like, my everything_

_I’ll give my everything to you_

_Surely, to think of others and to treasure them_

_I’m not exaggerating when I say you taught me how to do that_

_So I am already yours_

 

“Iwachan~~~~” Oikawa hugging Iwaizumi from behind. Oikawa become much taller than Iwaizumi now. “Iwachan~ I’m bored… Let’s play….” Oikawa whining.

 

Iwaizumi’s brow twitched. “I still training, Kusokawa.” He grumbled. Iwaizumi is 15 years old now. He is in training to become King’s knight. And Oikawa is in training to become a great demon king. They still together until now.

 

“Iwachan~~ I’m bored… I even sneaking from Kuroo’s lesson to meet you.” Oikawa complained. He pouting.

 

 Iwaizumi trained his sword skill. “Well, I didn’t ask you to meet me.” He still focus on his training.

 

“Iwachan so mean! Is that the reason why you never have girlfriend!” Oikawa grip Iwaizumi’s hand to stop him swing the big sword. “Let’s go to waterfall!” He snap his finger and they teleport to the waterfall inside the forest. In the end, they play at the water fall together.

 

_In truth, I’ve always noticed_

_That I’ve fallen in love_

_With you long before_

_That was surely why I avoided you_

 

After Iwaizumi become Kingdom’s knight. Oikawa never visit him again. He never send letter to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi never heard about Oikawa again, until 2 years later.

‘The great demon king kidnapping princess and the kingdom’s artifact!’ The news spread all over the kingdom.

 

_If all material things will break down someday_

_Then maybe it would have been better not to have built them at al_

_Afraid of losing, afraid of forming ties_

_Yet you call my name again and again_

 

Iwaizumi make his journey to meet Oikawa to Great demon king’s castle. In his journey he meet another heroes who want to try to defeat the great demon king.

Iwaizumi still didn’t believe that Oikawa who the one did that. “What the hell are you doing, Kusokawa.”

 

Since Iwaizumi become kingdom’s knight, Oikawa always watching him through Kuroo’s crystal ball. “Iwachan…..” Oikawa touch Iwaizumi’s face on the crystal ball reflection.

 

_Now, I grip your hand and look into your eyes as much as I can_

_If everyday is like this, then if you’d like, my everything_

_I’ll give my everything to you_

_Surely, the kindness that I possess_

_And above all, this feeling_

_I’m not exaggerating when I knew about them when I met you_

_So I am already yours_

_From now till forever, all of me belongs to you_

 

Iwaizumi and his group finally arrive at the great demon king’s castle and they finally rescue the princess and get back the artifact.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t come back to the kingdom, he still trying to find Oikawa who being defeat by Hinata. “Oikawa! Oikawa!” He shouting Oikawa’s name around the ruin.

 

Oikawa who get heavy damage looking at the cloudy sky. ‘Iwachan… Hajime…. I want to see you…. For the last time….’ He slowly close his eyes. He felt his body being lifted.

 

“Oi…. Oikawa…. Open your eyes…. Tooru….”

 

Such a familiar voice that calling his name, Oikawa tried to open his eyes. He see wood ceiling. He look at his side, he sees Iwaizumi sleeping next him. Iwaizumi’s head near his head and his hand holding Oikawa’s.

 

Oikawa’s cheeks feel warm. He missed Iwaizumi’s hand, he missed Iwaizumi’s presence in his life. “Iwa…. Hajime…. I love you….” He said before he fall asleep again.

 

Without Oikawa knowing, Iwaizumi awake and heard what the great demon king said. Iwaizumi look at the sleeping demon. He caress Oikawa’s uninjured cheek. “I love you too, you idiot demon”

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comment or kudos if you like it ^^
> 
> Thank you for read it ////////


End file.
